Big Big Day!
by snickerdoodlepurplebunnies
Summary: There is more to the District 12 escort that meets the eye, and with the rebellion openly defying the Capitol, she will do whatever it takes to bring down Snow. Look out Capitol, Effie is planning to bring you down, and her plans always work.
1. Chapter 1

AN: HIIII!

The crisp sound of heels clattering against tile fills my ears, and I focus on those short taps as I make my way to the restaurant. I spot the escort for District 8, Florence or Venevola or something like that, and pull the corners of my mouth into my signature, dazzling smile. I give the women a cheerful wave, one that is polite yet doesn't allow room for conversation. Without looking for her wave, my head snapped forward and my pace quickened. The smooth papers in my hand crumpled slightly in my tense fist, and I loosen my hold. Finally I reach the doors and push on the smooth, cool surface and enter The Golden Orchid. Ignoring the hostess I scan the room for my target, a young man in the farthest possible booth. I try to maneuver through the glass tables and multi-colored people inhabiting them, but far to many people want to be social.

I feel a manicured, smooth hand grip my arm and turn towards Jenalis. "Hello Effie" she drawls. I force my smile to stretch across my face and reply in a chipper force "Hello darling, enjoying your meal?" She nods, and I try to ignore the speck of cream in the corner of her mouth. "Yes everything is lovely, are you meeting somebody here?" she asks and I tear my eyes away from the sauce on her face, even though every bone in my body is telling me to wipe it away. "Yes, he is back there in face" I point towards the small table shrouded in the shadows. The women chuckles, and some more sauce dribbles down her chin. I pretend not to notice. She just gives me an approving smile and hurries me along.

I am terribly grateful that the woman's inebriated state kept her from noticing the stack of papers in my hand. I nearly run, which is difficult in 5 inch heels, towards the table and slowly sit in the chair opposite the man. His bright purple hair is a similar color as that of my wig, though mine is short bob and his hair is curly. Rather than smiling at him, I shove the papers on the table and whisper "Here are the papers, now I just need to know the location." The man, Micordan, gestures with a perfect hand to the paper sitting beside him. It is a map, a map of the Capitol building. One path is marked in purple, and leads to a building called, "Rehabilitation". My nod is almost invisible, but I know he sees it when he hands me the map. I add it to that stack of papers on my side and up them in my lap but under my bag, hidden from view. We pick up menus from the other side of the table and continue with our dinner, hiding our transaction from any wandering eyes.

After the meal Microdan kisses me on the cheek and whispers in my ear, "They won't trust you, so be careful." I give an exaggerated nod, knowing it will look like I am excited at the prospect of another meeting, while only he knows the true significance. We walk out of the restaurant together and part ways at the exit, he going to his room and I going to mine.

I walk at a more languid pace, my growing stack of paper tucked under my arm. It is still rather early for those in the Capitol, so nobody is wandering the halls. When I reach my room I put the papers in my desk, along with my mockingjay necklace. I close and lock the drawer and look at the tabletop. On of my pens is out of place, so I quickly tuck it into its spot. I then walk to the bathroom and turn on the bright lights. I take of the neon wig and my hair falls down in loose, dark brown waves. I strip myself of my purple suit and shoes, and scrub the makeup off of my face. Once finished, I look in the mirror. No longer do I look like the 28 years old former escort of District 12, and current advisor to the President. I don't look like Effie Trinket with her pristine outfits and bright colored wigs, though I love both. I look like a different Effie Trinket, with her long natural hair brushing her shoulder blades. An Effie with a pale face not adorned with layers of powders and blushes an creams. Without the makeup and suits, I look like a young girl, 18 at most. I look especially young without my heels, lowering my height to a petite 5'2''.

I step into the shower and press the top button third from the left. A rush of hot water instantly pours down onto my body, and my muscles lose their tension. I let the water drip down my figure for a few minutes, lost in how relaxing it feels, before pressing the button on the very left side of the second row. A light pink foam, smelling of roses, bursts from the ceiling, coating my body in it's smooth and silky feel. Soon after the water washes away the foam and I allow the machine to dry and detangle my hair. Normally I brush my hair on my own but today I am far too tired to deal with it. I step out of the shower and into a plush green bathrobe.

Moments later I slip a black silk nightgown over my head, reveling in its smoothness. I crawl into my large bed and pull the soft covers over my head, allowing sleep to take over.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is the second chapter. I should mention this is post-catching fire. This is intended for the countdown to mockingjay contest. Thanks for reading!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm next to my head went off at exactly 4:52. I immediately get out of bet and change into the exercising outfit folded on my shelf. I tug the white, sweat proof shirt over my head and slip into flexible black shorts. I grab a black hair band off of the bathroom doorknob and pull my real hair into a tight ponytail. I pun on durable, high-arch running shoes and leave my room.

By 5:00 I am at the exercise room running around the quarter mile track. My legs propel me around the circular track, pushing against the soft ground. Sweat is pouring off of my body in bucketfuls, thankfully it just glides down my clothes instead of sticking to them. However, the sweat sticks to my hair, soon turning my neat ponytail into a mess of hair and perspiration. This is one of the few times in the day when I don't care about my appearance. Almost nobody in the Capitol bothers with physical exercise, preferring to stay in shape using a vomit-inducing drink and surgery. Though that sounds awful and unnatural, the lack of people exercising allows me to remain inconspicuous. I focus only on the light thud of shoes against the ground and the bead of sweat dripping down my cheek. After 2 miles I shut my eyes and allow my legs to travel around the familiar track on their own, my movements in tandem with my pulse. After 50 minutes I slow down until I am walking back to my house. Luckily everyone is still asleep so I walk unnoticed.

At 6:45 I again leave my room, this time clad in a pink pant suit and a matching wig. My face is covered with blushes and foundations and mascara, making my face almost unrecognizable. My black acrylic nails clutch the map, my eyes trained on the purple pathway. My long, synthetic hair brushes my waist and my pink heels clatter against the floor as I make my way through the pristine walls. I find myself in front of a small, wooden door. I look at my map and realize this is where I need to be, where my mission will commence.

I push open the door; thankful it isn't locked, and immediately see what I am looking for. Barely fitting within the small room are beds, each containing a person. Though the people are asleep, pain is shown on each of their faces. Looking over them I notice their hands and feet are shackled with rope and their mouths are bound in tape. I wonder why there isn't a capitol official here but I realize nobody is ever up before 9:30 and chuckle at my luck. I move to the bed on the farthest right and look at its occupant. He is pale with light hair falling around his face, longer than when I last say the boy. His large body barely fits on the bed and his face is screwed up with anguish. I can tell that if he could speak he would probably be screaming.

I approach the boy and gently shake his body shoulder, atrophied from disuse. Immediately blue eyes snap open in surprise. Before Peeta can begin to struggle I whisper quickly "Stop, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm going to rescue you and everyone else but you need to be quiet." He is still confused but I can't take any time explaining so I just rip the tape off of his mouth, leaving an angry red mark. I remove a small knife from the pocket in my skirt and begin cutting away at the rope binding his left wrist. Once that is free, I cut the rest of his bindings away, Peeta looking at me in wonder and confusion. I smirk and say, "I don't have time to explain, I need to free the others." He nods and allows me to go about freeing Enobaria and Johanna from their beds. Both seem happy but confused, wondering why a Capitol girl is saving their lives.

Once everybody is free I tell them collectively, "there is a hovercraft outside that I am going to take you to, it will take you to District 13, you will be safe there". Before anybody can protest or ask questions, I turn on my heels and walk away. The former tributes quickly follow me, silent as death. When I open the door I come face to face with a Capitol employee.

"Miss Trinket, what are you doing here?" he asks, before seeing the others behind me. Once his eyes set on the people he has come to torture within an inch of their lives, tries to grab my arms. I prepared for this and grabbed the handgun I kept in the back of my skirt and am holding it to his head before he can move. "Listen here buddy" I whisper, "I am going to leave, and you are going to let me or I will put this bullet through your head". He stares at me fearfully and nods. I lower my gun and nod towards the others to run with me. Behind me I hear the man say into a walkie-talkie "Effie Trinket is a Mockingjay, she has taken the hostages. I repeat, Effie Trinket is a Mockingjay, and has taken the hostages." I suppose that means I can't stay in the Capitol any longer. I don't think about how I will need to live in the underground from now on and run down the hall, holding my gun in front of me. I see a man in white, a peacekeeper, and shoot without in his direction. I hear him stumble and moan in pain, but I don't slow my pace. After what seems like a very long time, we reach the hovercraft dock and I sprint towards the one in the second parking slot, the one I am supposed to use. I run up the ramp and run the key card into the slot and the door opens. I enter the craft as do the people I am rescuing. I go to the control panel and raise the craft, leaving the group of capitol officials staring at us.

AN: I know it's weird that they use rope handcuffs but I assume Snow doesn't think any body in the Capitol will rebel so he doesn't bother with any sort of defense.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you soooo much people who reviewed! I really means a lot to me! Anyhooo on with the story.

The ride to District 13 was not the most comfortable ride I've ever experienced, but I was kept busy by constant questioning. When I turned to look at my passengers, they bombarded me with questions. I brought my hand up to silence them and began to tell them my story.

I told them how I have been an undercover agent for the rebellion forces for 5 years or so, and have been gaining information on the President and other officials during that time and relaying it to forces in the underground district. I told them about making sure Snow trusted me and told me useful information. Until the rebellion became an army, I kept my involvement a secret to everybody aside from those in District 13. However when Johanna, Enobaria and Peeta were captured and the rebellion showed itself, it became my duty to free them. I told them about Micordan, another agent within the Capitol, and how he gave me the information necessary to free them. Once I told them everything, the first words out of Peeta's mouth were "is Katiss okay?".

I rolled my eyes and nodded "of course she's okay, I don't know about her mental state but I do know that she is safe and in District 13 with her family". Johanna smirked and said "who would've thought the Capitol girl could run that fast in heels that high?" Enobaria smashed her fist into her open palm and said "yes! Let's kick Capitol ass!". The girls begin to discuss what District 13 will be like. I walk to the control panel and make sure our hovercraft is going the right way. Peeta follows me and asks, "have you been to District 13". I shake my head, pink hair swinging around me, "this is my first time outside of the Capitol". He looks at the navigation system, clearly knowing very little about it and says "So while I was a tribute you were still working with the rebellion?" I nod and he continues "they why did you act like, well-" I interrupt and say "a sugar coated psychopath?" He nods silently. I sigh "How else do you expect me to deal with the fact that people are going to die, and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it? How else should I handle wanted to help these people yet knowing that I need to act like I think it's all just a game? Haymitch drinks, I smile, that's the way we work."

For a while, Peeta and I stand in silence, neither of us knowing what to talk about. However, Peeta looks at the top of my head and asks, "What color is your natural hair?" Instead of answering, I laugh and pull my wig off, my dark hair falling around my face. Seeing his question was answered, he asks "Why do you always wear those odd wigs". "When everything matches, I look more professional and older, plus I don't have to do anything to my hair in the morning except put it in the wig". Peeta looks at his feet, one real and one a prosthetic, and says, "Do you think she really loves me?" I groan and reply honestly "I honestly don't know, it's not like we talk much". He nods in agreement and I look at the controls. My face stretches into a smile, a real smile not a Capitol smile, and I say "We're almost there, I should go tell the others".

We walk into the main room, my heels making an oddly loud sound against the metal floor. Apparently they heard me because they turned their heads towards me. "You guys should get ready because we are almost at District 13, I just have to land and we can get out of here".

They smile and Johanna says "okay, go fly this thing then!"

I turn back towards the control room, but not before hearing Enobaria complain that the Capitol filed her teeth down to their normal shape. I grab the control wheel and hover directly above the landing plate. My finger pushes on the blue button and we plummet into the ground. I suppose my flying skills are not fantastic because the hovercraft bounced a few times before stopping. I take a moment to readjust my wig and return to the main room, seeing 3 frightened and disgruntled passengers staring up at me.

I smile a true Effie Trinket smile, however this one is truly joyful and say "Welcome to District 13, this is going to be a big, big day!"

AN: Thank you soo much for reading this chapter! Next chapter: Peeta reunites with Katniss and Haymitch is confuzzled and might just throw a fit. If theres anything you want to tell me or tell me how to improve leave a review until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So sorry about the wait but I hope this makes up for it once again thank you everybody that reads this and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I would like to say that I felt a sense of relief, security, or maybe even empowerment upon entering District 13. Truthfully, however, I was mainly thinking about the swarms of bacteria covering the walls. I walked briskly through the dark tunnels, followed by Peeta, Johanna and Enobaria. I rubbed my hands together as though slathering them with sanitizer and hoped the end was near. Thankfully after only a few minutes the tunnel started to brighten and it eventually opened up into a bright room.

I became nearly giddy with joy when I saw the man in a black uniform. His straight hair and serious expression told me he was a guardsman. The large gun in his right hand didn't disguise him much either. He turned towards us, and began to raise his gun. I instinctively brought my foot up to kick him in his stomach, and the loud _riiip_ of my skirt went unnoticed. Once my foot connected to his body, the man fell down, with a large bump where the tip of my heel hit him.

I looked down at the guard and said, "Sorry about that, it's a reflex. I work for the rebellion and have brought Capitol prisoners here". He nodded, either because he was confused or possibly scared. The thought of a six-foot, burly man with a gun being scared of me, a petite girl using nothing but her pointy heels, makes me smile. My group and I walk past the man and find our selves in what seemed to be an empty dining area. I look around for another door or hallway when Enobaria says, "I found something!" The rest of us instantly go over to the girl and discover a path. Thankfully the path is tiled and has a wooden floor and proper lighting.

Once again, this hallway opens up into a brighter room, but this one is not guarded. A long table is set in the middle of the room, with chairs surrounding it. The people in those chairs seem to be discussing something in very soft voices. After a few seconds of standing in the room unnoticed I cleared my throat. When the group still ignored up I coughed, really loudly. All of the eyes in the room turned towards us. The smallest person in the group, a young girl with dark hair, sat up in disbelief and said "Peeta."

Katniss flew off of her chair and ran towards us, scurrying past me and enveloping Peeta with her arms, nearly knocking the poor boy down. He is obviously okay with the sudden attack because his face breaks into a wide grin and he wraps his arms around her slight frame.

After untangling themselves, Peeta and Katniss walk into the room, followed by Johanna, Enobaria and I. A reunion of sorts takes place. Johanna walks over to Finnick and hugs him while saying, "couldn't get rid of me that easily". He just laughs and smiles. Another boy, I think he is Katniss' cousin or friend or something, walks over to Peeta and they do the man-hug thing where they grab each other's arms and kind of bump into each other. Brutus walks over to Enobaria and gives her a high five and says "congrats on being alive" but they both have bright smiles on their faces.

I stay in the back round, watching everybody reunite while wondering if any body would mind if I organized the stack of papers on the table. A rough voice saying my name snaps me out of my organizational plan and I look up to see Haymitch standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, "why did you save them?" "Your not the only one who can act" I say in reply. "Thanks" he says and does something I never thought he would do on purpose. Haymitch Abernathy wrapped his arms around me and crushed my body to his. At first, I though he was trying to strangle me or molest me, but then I realized he was actually hugging me. Instead of worrying about the germs crawling all over his skin and the diseases I could pick up, I rest my arms on his shoulders and relax.

"I'm glad you're here," he says and I feel his jaw move on top of my still wig-clad head. I chuckle and say, "Who else would keep you looking presentable". We pull out of the hug and I notice Haymitch staring pointedly at my skirt. I remember the tear I created while entering and blood flows to my cheeks. I yell an unintelligible sound that not only makes Haymitch look up but also has everybody else turn towards us.

Katniss walks over to me, for once her eyes are not filled with hatred for me. "Thank you," she says and I nod. I am a forgiving person so I won't make her apologize for always being rude towards me and hating me for no reason. I suppose I do understand that she had no clue I was working for the rebellion, but it still hurts to see that sort of hatred and know it is directed at you. Haymitch and I join the circle that has formed of everybody in the room. I learn that Katniss' mother and sister are here with her. I remember Primrose from the reaping but she comes up to me and hugs my legs. I smile and look down at the blonde head and say "hello sweetie". Her bright blue eyes look up at me and, in a small voice, replies "hi, thank you for helping us". I bring my hand down, and rake my still-perfect nails through her hair.

I continue to talk with everybody. The cousin or friend type person, whose name I recall to be Gale, tells me about the rebellions military. His mother, Hazelle, works in the kitchen and has offered to find Peeta a job there, which he accepts joyfully. Enobaria, Finnick, Johanna and Brutus talk about what happened during the Capitol torture. I end up talking to Beetee about the electricity used in the district and how he helped perfect the hovercrafts' flight. He begins to talk about electrons and magnetism when I tune him out because I don't have a clue about what he means.

After a while everybody becomes tired and slowly the people trickle out of the room and towards their bedrooms. I see Katniss nod to Peeta to follow her and I laugh. Then I internally berate myself because I know they probably aren't doing anything, but it doesn't help the situation. I turn to the only person left in the room and say "don't you want to go drown yourself in whiskey?" He ponders it for a moment before shaking his head "I'm drunk enough for now". I shake my head and say, "go to bed Haymitch". He winks at me and grabs my smooth hand in his calloused one, "I'm only going if you come with me." Despite the fact that I know he is a drunk, disgusting man my breath still hitches. I quickly drag my mind from thoughts about what those hands could do and say "goodnight, Haymitch". I pull my hand from his grasp and when I do, he falls down on top of me. I manage to get out from under him and have a look at him. His eyes are closed and his breath stinks of alcohol. I sigh and say "I have a passed out drunk lying on the floor, fantastic".

AN: wow that was a long chapter, well for me at least. Sorry because I lied about him throwing a fit but maybe his act of drunken pervertedness made up for it ! Anyhoo I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading I 3 you!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry about how late this is coming! I have had to do the summer required reading for school and parties and everything but I hope this chapter is good! I might not be able to update for a while after this as well because of more summer reading (if the books were as good as the Hunger Games they would be finished much more quickly) and other crap. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks everybody for reading and reviewing! (sorry this is long, I'll shut up now)

"Two-thousand, six-hundred, thirty-five. Two-thousand, six hundred, thirty six. Two-thousand, six-hundred, thirty-seven. Oh screw it!" I say, and try to push the head off of my lap. The arms attached to this body wrapped around my waist, causing me to blush and scowl simultaneously. The head and arms are attached to the body of Haymitch Abernathy who, three hour ago, passed out drunk on top of me. Normally I would shove him off and take an extra long shower but this man is unfortunately very strong and very heavy, making the job of freeing myself very difficult.

I try a different approach. I bring my hand up towards the air and throw it down on the Haymitch's cheek. Unfortunately, he only stirs but doesn't awaken. I groan and shove him, but he remains fast asleep. Out of ideas for the moment, I flop onto the ground, and regret it when my back hits the hard stone. I yelp in surprise and pain, jumping slightly. I feel a slight movement on my lap and notice Haymitch turning. He mumbles something that I can't quite catch, only hearing the word 'beer'. Haymitch's sleep talking gives me an idea and I would have jumped at the sudden inspiration if I were able.

I sit up and lean towards the head still lying on my lap. Bringing my lips to his hear I say loudly "Pass the whiskey will you?". As I thought, Haymitch opens his eyes and looks around. When he notices that his head is on my lap he asks "what happened?". I shrug and say "The usual, you passed out drunk". He gets up and scowls, scurrying towards the exit.

During the day I, as well as those who were prisoners in the Capitol, were given our rooms. They weren't that small, only a bit smaller than my flat in the Captiol, but everything was grey. The walls were a muted tan color and everything was either an off white, tan, or grey color. I was walking through my room and thinking about how I could redecorate. Sky blue walls and a slightly darker blue comforter set for the bed would certainly brighten up the room, as would a nice yellow color in the bathroom to accent the lights. I understand that these things can not be afforded but even a painting would keep the room from looking like a prison cell.

The rooms aren't the only things that are drab. Everybody I pass seems to have on the same tan shirt and pants set, with oily and lack-luster hair to finish the 'miserable boring depressed' look. I seem to grab people's attention, more often than usual, with my bright suit and matching wig. Even though I had to replace my skirt with one of the standard pairs of pants, which I washed for two hours just in case, the rest of my outfit was a bright splotch of paint against a white canvas. People looked at me wherever I went, but mostly glares of contempt. I understand that they have never had enough money to have bright colors and think I am a spoiled brat, but I don't think that's any reason to be rude, especially when I have been helping them for quite some time. However, I am Effie Trinket so instead of punching those people in the face to show them how much of a spoiled brat I am I just turn towards them and smile brightly, showing nearly all of my perfect teeth.

The underground city is larger than I expected. Everything was connected through hallways, some wide and bright while others are narrow, dark and frightening. Other than the dirt halls, District 13 is a bit similar the Captiol building I was living in. There are a few restaurants and a handful of bars. There is a hospital and of course the conference room where people set up plans. The rebellions even have an entire location dedicated to training soldiers. The other side is where for the residential rooms, the room size depending on how many people are living in one. I, living on my own, have the smallest size. Those that are living with families have larger rooms.

I spend hours touring the city and learning about procedure so that by the time I am finished, I am hungry for dinner. I return to my room and take off my clothes. I fold them on my bed so they don't get wet during my shower, and go into the bathroom. I notice that the shower does have hot water, though there are only a few options for shampoo and body wash. I quickly clean myself and change back into my clothes, deciding to wear my wig rather than my real hair because it is the only part of home I have, even if it is a frivolous part of a corrupt home.

I walk into the restaurant and sit at the table nearest the bar. A waiter, dressed in the same attire as everybody else, comes over to my table. He asks for my order and I tell him that I want the steak. While waiting for my meal I walk over to the bar and sit on an empty stool. Just before I am able to catch the bar tender's attention I hear a voice slur "Well if it isn't little miss princess". I glare at Haymitch and turn to order a glass of wine. "What? Don't like me?" I focus my eyes on the perpetually drunk man and say "Well your not exactly loveable". He chuckles and says "Come on, you know you love me" I wonder how anybody could love this man and voice my questions. "Have a bit of fun!" he says and I walk back to my table, sipping my drink. "Fine, be a prude then!" he yells at me and the spark of annoyance that had been rumbling in my stomach grew into a flame of anger. Nobody calls me a prude, ever. I storm over to the bar and take Haymitch's bottle of whiskey from his hand and, without a word, down the entire thing.

I wake up to a rumbling sound and a fierce pain in my skull. I open my eyes and quickly wish I hadn't, for the pain quickly escalated. I try to push the pain out of my mind and realize that I'm in a bed. There is no lights so I realize that I am in District 13. I look down and notice a sheet is covering my body, and then realize there is nothing covering me aside from the sheet. "Must have forgotten to put on my pajamas then" I whisper to myself, and feel a shift in the sheets. I notice a weight on my waist and look under the sheet to see it is an arm. I quickly look to my side and see Haymitch, snoring gently in his sleep. My first thought is that I discovered the source of the rumbling and then the memories of last night hit me.

My second thought ends up being 'oh crap'

AN: So how did you like it? If you have anything to say or want to help me improve I would LOVE suggestions. Thanks for reading

P.S.-I think I should get a 'beta' because even though I don't know what it is people are always talking about them so if anybody could give me information that would be great.

P.P.S.-I might end up making this an explicit story ( not with sex up the wazoo, just like a scene) because I had an idea of something I thought would be funny for it but I don't know if I should. Should I write it because I've never written something like that and I don't know if it would be good. If I do write it, should I add it to the story or make it separate? Suggestions would be so great! 3


	6. Chapter 6

AN: GAHHH it's been a while, sorry! You would think summer would bring relaxation but nooooo it can't be that easy! Oh and if anybody knows anything about that mockingjay contest I forgot how to enter so help would be appreciated! And thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story, it really means so much to me!

'Oh crap'

I sigh and close my eyes, trying to figure out what to do. I suppose that I have two options, either slip out of the room unnoticed or wake him up and deal with a very awkward conversation that would follow. Taking less than a minute to decide, I lift my portion of the sheets and get out of the bed. I walk towards my clothes, strewn on the floor, probably dirty and filled with wrinkles, when my foot catches on one of my heels and I tumble to the floor. I get up quickly and look at Haymitch, who does little more that stir, before I remember that it takes a bulldozer or the promise of alcohol to wake him. I continue to get dressed and slip out of the door. Once I hear the click behind me, I straighten my suit, adjust my wig, and act like I'm not making the walk of shame back to my room.

After several hours of trying to wash substances that I don't want to know the origin of out of my suit, removing the tangles from my destroyed wig, and convincing myself that any sort of disease that Haymitch may have had in his youth must be dead by now, I hear a loud knock at the door. I open the door, hoping that it won't be Haymitch, and somehow I get lucky. Finnick Odair is standing at my door, looking worse than I have ever seen him. His bright eyes were red and puffy, lacking the sensual spark they normally hold. The hair that countless women, including myself on occasion, have imagined running their fingers through was slick with grease and sticking to his head. His tan, muscular body that makes people want to…you know, was slumped I defeat and sadness.

He walked into my room and all but fell onto my bed. I am a women, and normally the thought of Finnick on my bed would be more exciting, but seeing him like this I only feel pity, and a bit of worry about what sort of bacteria he is bringing into my room. I walk over to my bed and sit next to him. Before I can ask, he looks at me and says one word "Annie". There is a moment of confusion before I realize that he is talking about the Cresta girl, the former victor. Finnick had told me, during one of the games we were both a part of, about her. "As far as I know, she is safe and at her home". His face lit up in relief, and he sat up a little straighter. "Really, are you sure?" he asks excitedly. I laugh at his excitement and say "yes, Snow told me he didn't think she would be much use, so she is still in District 4". He stands up excitedly before sitting down again, his face once again setting in sadness. "That won't last for long, the rebellion is rising there, even if Snow doesn't want her, she will get hurt". He looks at me and suddenly pulls me into a hug, laying his head on my shoulder. I don't allow myself to think of the oil that is on is unclean hair and how it is now on my shoulder. All I think about is a good friend who is scared and needs me. I clutch his body to mine and whisper in his ear "it's going to be okay, everything is going to be okay, we're going to get her I promise. She will be safe and you can be together."

He lifts his head and looks at me, happiness once again filling his eyes, which makes me smile. We step away from one another and he looks me up and down, smirking. "So, what happened to you?" he asks and I feel a flame ignite in my cheeks. "What do you mean?" I reply and his smirk widens, "Well, I have never known Effie Trinket to wear the same clothes two days in a row". I look down at my clothes and realize I never actually changed out of my outfit from last night. I lift my arms into the air and say, "Fine! You caught me!" Finnick laughs and says "Ya! Effie got some action!" I shake my head and push him out of the door, but not before he gets in a "stay safe!" I close the door behind him and laugh.

I feel a grumble in my stomach and realize it's nearly lunch and I haven't had breakfast. I grimace when I realize that my suit is ruined, and I will have to wear the standard-issue outfit. In public! I look at the tan short sleeve shirt and matching trousers and realize I will never be able to walk around in them. I mean, I'm Effie Trinket, I have a reputation to uphold. I look in the desk drawer and find a pair of scissors, and I smile.

A half hour later, I step out of my room in a tan, form-fitting tank top, a pencil skirt of the same color which hits above my knee, and a purple sash belt that matches my heels. I smirk and feel the eyes staring at my ensemble. I stride down the hallway towards the restaurant. Though I am happy with my improved outfit, I feel vulnerable without my wig on. The wig was far to tangled to wear, so rather than feeling neon colored strands of straight hair hitting my back, I feel soft brown waves brushing my shoulder blades.

I enter the small bistro and see the one person who I have been avoiding all day. A large part of me wants to duck and run towards the booth farthest away from him, but the proud part of me forces my head to stay upright and for my feet to keep their steady pace. Haymitch catches my eye and waves me over to his table. I stride over to him, and sit down in the seat opposite him. "I noticed you weren't in bed this morning," he says. I nod. He runs a rough hand over his now manageably sized beard and I push thoughts of that beard brushing against my cheek out of my head. "Really, I thought you might want to stay for round two, or is it round three?" I roll my eyes, and think that this is the reason why I didn't stay. "Look, we had sex okay. It's not a big deal so let's just act like adults and forget about it." I say, looking Haymitch in his clear, blue eyes. "Sounds good to me" he replies "but if you ever get lonely, you know where I am". "Trust me, your far more likely to get lonely than I am" I reply. He huffs and leans back in his chair.

The rest of lunch goes by with intervals of casual conversation and awkward silence. Eventually the check comes and as I go to get my wallet, Haymitch takes out a handful of money, easily enough to pay for both of our meals, and puts it on the table. We both stand up and I say "thanks". He shrugs and I lean in to kiss his cheek. As I begin to leave Haymitch catches up with me and says "there is a meeting about the plans right now, you should come, if you want." I give him a look that clearly means that I am going and we turn to leave.

The rest of the leaders in the rebellion have already arrived by the time we get there. When we open the door everybody stares at us, and Finnick mouths the words 'get some'. I glare at him but he, for some unfathomable reason, just continues to smirk.

"I have on good authority that Snow will be speaking publicly in District 2 in 3 weeks, his security will be lower than average because he is assuming that he still has them under his control" I inform the table. One of the informants from that district grins and says "I have a few friends up there that are stirring up rebellion, this could be our chance". Haymitch stands up and says "It's official, we will send a team to the district to take out Snow, or if that's not possible they can possibly provoke the citizens into fighting back" There is a collective nod and Haymitch continues, "This doesn't have to be a large team, so I want Johanna, Finnick, Katniss, Brutus, Gale and Effie to join me, can you all do that?". "I'm in" Johanna speaks up first, grinning. Brutus just smiles and pumps his fist in the air, while Finnick says "how can I refuse?" Katniss nods, her face gleaming with excitement and Gale says "yes". Haymitch turns to me and gives me a questioning glance. I smile my perfect smile and say cheerfully "sounds like a plan!" The meeting ends and the people disperse.

"Hey Effie" a voice says behind me. I turn to see Katniss behind me. "Thank you, for bringing Peeta back" she says "and sorry for judging you, you're clearly not the women I thought you were, and I am grateful for that". I nod and say "it's fine, I didn't give you much reason to think any differently of me." We smile at each other, and part ways.

AN: Well I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks for reading and I love you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

_Punch, punch, punchity-punch, breathe, punch punch, _I thought as my fist connected with the punching bag that seemed to be stuffed with metal. I continue to punch the bag and ignore the bruises forming on my knuckles. I wince at the thought of my broken and chipped nails, but try to remember that being able to fight is more important than my perfect nails. Those of us going on the mission have been training to fight for the past 3 days, and it has been a very painful experience. I am just dreaming about a nice large tube of cold hand lotion to soothe my poor hands when I am saved. The authoritative voice of the trainer frees me and I back away from the punching bag of death.

"We are done for today you guys, but tomorrow we will work on target practice with guns" I smile, knowing this won't be painful and for once, I won't be incredibly behind the rest. Being the only person who is from the Capitol and has had very little experience with hand-to-hand fighting, I was far less able in that area than my teammates. Even Haymitch is able to fight very well when he isn't in a drunken stupor. However, I am pretty good with a gun in my hand, so I won't feel like a dead weight tomorrow.

I go back to my room and take a shower, allowing the hot water to relax my muscles. I get out and change into another pair of those awful outfits and brush my hair out. Once my hair dried into loose brown waves, I went into the bathroom to put on my makeup, when I remembered that I have no makeup with me. I sigh and decide that I look somewhat presentable, at least enough to leave my room.

While walking down the residential halls, I try to keep myself from missing life in the Capitol. Yes, it was a disgusting and corrupt system and yes, I am still living in much better conditions than I currently am but it's still hard to not have my polished and perfect look all the time. I'm just glad I brought my 4 bottles of hand sanitizer with me or I would probably go insane.

My inner thoughts distract me and I nearly pass my destination. I turn on my still-intact heels and knock on the door right behind me. The door opens and behind it stands an incredibly attractive man who happens to be my best friend. In one hand he is holding a bottle of champagne and in the other he is holding 2 glasses, and a small plastic rectangle with a picture on the front is tucked into his elbow. I am just about to ask him if I was interrupting when he says "Oh hey! I was just about to find you, I found something that is really cool and I want to show you." I laugh and enter the room. We sit down on the couch in his room and set the champagne and glasses on the coffee table. Finnick holds onto the rectangle with both hands and opens it, revealing a small disk that has a similar picture to that on the front. The graphic was the words 'That 70's Show' in yellow bubbles with a smaller 'season 1' below it. I turn to him and give him a look that he should know the meaning of and he explains that it is something called a 'DVD' that plays movies in a device that connects to the television. He says that they were in the storage area of the underground and nobody wanted them, so he took the devices. We pour 2 glasses of the champagne, put the thing called a DVD into it's player and relax on his couch.

"Hahahaha! That was a good burn!" I say and sip my champagne. It is 2 hours and 4 episodes into the series and we are both a bit tipsy. He laughs and nods as the boy with pretty hair, whose name is Kelso I believe, get's beat up by the boy with very curly hair. We just sit there, laughing at the characters of this show's stupidity and drinking. I lift my glass to my lips and catch a glimps of my broken nails. This causes me to burst into tears for a reason I don't quite understand. Finnick looks at me and asks, "What's wrong Effie?" I shake my head and try to control my sobs. His holds me against his body, and it feels comforting and warm rather than like I am being infested with millions of bacteria. He just hugs me and strokes my hair, as though knowing I will tell him what's on my mind. He's right, as he often is. "Look at me!" I scream like a mad woman, and maybe I am, "I'm a mess! My nails are ruined, my hands are bruised, my only suit is ruined as is my wig so I've had to wear my actual hair and I don't even have any makeup so I look like a hag!" Finnick backs away from me slightly and holds my shoulders. "Effie, you are a beautiful person and you don't need a cute outfit, fake hair, a fake face of fake nails to make you beautiful. You are a great person and my best friend and if anybody thinks you aren't as kick ass as I know you are I will kick their asses!" I laugh at him and shake my head "I know that, or at least I do when my brain isn't full of mind-inhibiting chemicals, I just miss the control I have with my appearance, it was comforting". "Please! You are the most in control person I know, it even gets a bit irritating". I glare at him and push him away. Finnick glares and pushes me back. We continue to fight until I suddenly stop to have some more champagne.

"Well, I should go before I am so drunk I get lost" I say to Finnick, but not before sucking the last drops out of my last glass of champagne, and savor the bubbles in my mouth. I give him a hug and leave his room. The walk back to my room is a little bit more difficult that the walk from it. I stumble along the halls and nearly run into a corner, but instead I run into the man walking around the corner. It takes a moment to take in his face but the scowl makes me realize whom it is. "Haymitch" I say as a greeting. He laughs, probably because I am using his body to support mine and he says, "drink a bit too much?" I nod, too drunk to really care about his mocking. The world spins and I clutch the man's shirt. I feel warm hands clutching my upper arms, and it is as though they are keeping me from falling onto the ground. I open my mouth to say what I believe is a smart comment when the world turns again, and this time I feel myself fall. Rather than the hard floor I don't feel any impact, only two strong arms and a warm chest holding on to me. My eyelids droop and I manage to mutter "thanks asshole" before my world goes black.

I'm moving, which is odd considering that I am laying down. I am actually laying in a rather strange position, part of me hanging yet I am tucked into something, something that is hard and warm and feels oddly good against my side. I realize that something is holding me, and I open my eyes. Up above me is the face of Haymitch, which frightens me a little bit. At first I think he has kidnapped me and plans to kill me so I can never annoy him with my 'superficial jabber' again but I am way too comfortable and way too tired to care whether he kills me or not. I feel myself being lowered and surrounded by a soft cloud. The cloud feels nice and allows me to sink. I cuddle into the cloud and feel something cover my body. I grab the object and hug it close to my body. I rest against the cloud and drift away into a wonderland.

AN: So how was it? I hope it was good considering I haven't updated in a while so sorryyyy! I bet you can't guess what show I was watching while writing this? Well actually you can, it's pretty obvious. Anyhoo I was thinking about maybe doing a quick think in Haymitch's p.o.v. of the part from him seeing her to walking her back to the room, then going back to Effie's. Would that be good or should I just stick to Effie? Thank you all for reading this and thank you for reviewing! Love you all


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey I know it's been a while –guilty face- but here is the new chapter! This is going to end soonish, I think but I am planning on working on other things PS-is there any constructive criticism anybody can give me about recent chapter because I feel like people haven't really been liking them and I would like to know why so I can improve!

-Haymitch POV-

I just walked back from the pub, already feeling the alcohol-induced sleepiness overcoming my body. I turned a corner when something small bumped into me. I looked down and saw that it was little miss perfect Effie, and she seemed to be in an even worse state of mind than I was. She looked at me and I think we had a conversation, but my mind was pretty blurred so I have no idea what I said. Hopefully it didn't have anything to do with the special dream I had last night involving her, but if I did I doubt she would remember it.

I felt the wasted girl fall onto me, and in surprise I stumbled back. I quickly realized she would not be able to get back to her room without help, even if that help came from somebody who was only slightly more sober than she was. I put my hands under her knees and back and lifted her into my arms. I was shocked by how light she was, but I suppose without her makeup and wig she lost about 5 pounds, and the heels she wasn't wearing would normally add another pound onto that. I tried to walk back to her room, though the swaying made it a bit difficult. Effie cuddled into my chest and I was torn between scowling and staring at her chest. I chose instead to ignore the girl and stumble to her room. I finally made it and somehow managed to get the room key out of her pocket without violating her, and set her down on her bed. Pulling the bed sheets over her body, I whispered a good night and left the room to find a place to pass out.

-Effie's POV-

At first I thought the sharp sounds and bright lights were just part of my hangover, and then I realized that hangover's don't create noises. I sat up straight and ignored the elephant trampling my skull, and tried to find the source of the alarm. A person charged into my room, and it took me a moment to realize that it was Katniss. She yelled, "4 is rebelling, we need to start the mission immediately!" 'What!' I thought and by the time my mind caught up with my body, I was already out of the door. I found Haymitch and before I could say a word he gripped my arm and pulled me towards the hovercraft lot. While walking he spit out, "I know you are really hung over, but so am I" I waited for him to make his point. "So if you don't think you can handle this I suggest you turn back now." I didn't bother to reply and simply quickened my pace, which he took as my answer.

During the ride, all I really wanted to do was keep any food I had in my body there, but in District Four was Annie, and Finnick was a nervous wreck. I knew nothing I could say would make him feel better, so I just rubbed his back and hugged him. The majority of our team was either sitting around alone or with a few other people. Everybody is worried, and the ride to District 4 gives us plenty of time to worry. We try to busy ourselves with grabbing weapons and thinking about our strategy, which has basically gone down the metaphorical toilet since we were banking on secrecy. Due to the change in plans, most people opted to grab big automated guns rather than handguns, but I still chose the small gun. People wondered why and I said it was more comfortable, but truthfully my arms are pretty weak and I probably couldn't hold the huge piece of metal for a long period of time.

Before the doors opened, a part of me wanted us to do something sentimental, like hold hands with one another or hug or at least acknowledge that we may die within an eight hour period, but none of that happened. We just grabbed our weapons and walked out.

After walking through a dark and probably infected tunnel, we made it into the capitol building. Our resources are positive that Snow is hiding out there until backup comes. They think we are backup, but we won't be able to hold that façade for long. Apparently our cover was pretty feeble because almost immediately peace-keepers game and shot at us. Luckily they seemed to be in worse shape than I felt and most of their shots hit the wall. I didn't bother wasting shots on them and simply shoved past.

We all decided to split up, and whoever finds Snow kills him on the spot. Katniss and I took the eastern part of the building. I thought we would be fighting constantly to the point where Snow would hear us from wherever he was, but oddly enough, we made a pretty good team. We were both around the same size and we could both be pretty quiet while walking, especially with me bare footed. It was pretty deserted so there wasn't any need to make noise either. Just when I thought we were either in a completely wrong area or extremely lucky, 5 more peace-keepers, much more intelligent than the first ones we met, cam in. The 2 largest grabbed us and pulled us to opposite ends of the room, while the rest stood at the perimeters.

The guy grabbing me pressed his forearm into my windpipe and snarled, "Listen girly, tell us where the rest of your team is and we won't kill you." I kept myself from doing anything rash, and looked at Katniss. She was giving me the same look I gave her, it meant 'on the count of three'. I held out three fingers, discreetly, and pulled one in every few seconds. Immediately as I pulled the last finder in, my other arm jerked back as hard as possible and I forced my fist to connect with the place where it hurts most. It was enough to get him to release his hold of me so I turned around and grabbed my gun. I pointed it at his face and shot, and shot, and shot. When he fell, his face now a mangled mess, I turned to see that Katniss's situation came about the same way. The others in the room rushed in to attach but we were to quick and within 5 seconds they were all unconscious if not dead. Without a second thought we continued passed the bodies and made our way into another room.

What I saw in that room made my stomach churn. I only ever saw her face on the television, but it was obvious who she was. It wasn't the blonde hair that made it clear, but the eyes that showed complete and utter terror, to the point of insanity. The person I was looking at is the person who my best friend would protect with his life, but it is now my job to do that. Because he wasn't looking at Annie Cresta strapped to a chair with tape on her mouth. I was.

AN: So what do you think of that? Did you like Haymitch's POV. Trust me, being a straight girl it was pretty difficult to figure out what would go through a drunk perverts head, so tell me if I got it all wrong of it I did a somewhat decent job! I think this was the first time I have written a death, even a minor one, in a way that wasn't comical so once again tell me if I epically failed at that :/ Well til next time

Hugs and kisses


	9. Chapter 9

AN: So this is another chapter This is my most reviewed story so thank you guys so much!

I was so shocked at the sight of the girl that I didn't notice the man behind her, until a "hello" left his slimy lips. Katniss and I jerked our heads up and found Snow, directly behind Annie with a gun at her head. I didn't no what to do, my only thought was that I couldn't let her die. I immediately stepped forward when a strong hand held me back. I looked at Katniss, surprised that she was the rational one in this situation, but remained still.

Snow smiled, his face stretching like rubber, and said "smart girl, well smarter than I believed." I felt all of the anger that has been burning a hole in my chest bubble to the surface. He is the reason all of these kids have died, he is the reason so many Districts are now in ruins, he is the reason Haymitch is perpetually drunk, he is the freaking reason I don't have nay decent clothes to wear! Apparently my face showed my anger, because Snow chuckled.

"Now Effie, you were always one of my favorite employees," he said in a voice that sent shivers down my spine, and definitely not sexy shivers. "You always did your work efficiently, you always were on time for everything, and you such a great business women. Please, come back with us, you won't have to live in the dirty underground district, you will have all of the luxuries a girl like you deserves. I can even get you promoted to the second in command, my vice president, since our current one is…easily taken care of."

I was almost tempted to join, the thought of the comforts I haven't experienced in so long, the ability to live without the fear of being killed. I could get everything I ever wanted, a place in the government. But when he mentioned the current vice president, I snapped out of my daydream. He was willing to kill anybody, destroy anything to get what he wants. I don't think I realized how truly important it was to get rid of him until that moment, and I realized I couldn't let anything get in the way of that.

"So simply kill the stupid little girl next to you, and we can take Panem under our control once again," he continued. I didn't turn my gun, instead holding it straight at the President's head. "Untie her and I won't shoot you," I said, with my perfect Effie Trinket voice, complete with a dazzling smile. His expression didn't change, but his eyes turned to steel. Annie was struggling even more against her binds, and I couldn't handle it any longer. Before I could tackle Snow like I was in a catfight, I heard a gun release a bullet. I turned frantically, trying to find who fell. I was beginning to think that the shot missed when noticed that President Snow was out of sight. I turned and saw Katniss, with her gun pointing ahead of her and her face set in anger. I walked around the back to see Snow on the ground with a hole in his head. I didn't bother to check if he was dead, because I knew that if he wasn't he would be quickly.

I looked at Katniss and smiled, seeing the same one on her face. We both ignored the fact that we dislike each other as a general rule, and embraced. We heard footsteps behind us and held out our weapons, prepared for the worst. Rather than the worst, we saw the rest of our team. I was mostly in shock from the experience, being there just enough to hug everyone in joy. Finnick came over to me and grabbed me in a bear hug. I hugged my friend and whispered, turn around. He did and saw Annie. Going faster than I had ever seen him, he rushed over to the girl. He untied her and glued their lips together. I grinned, glad to see my friend happy for the first time in a very long time.

We were all talking excitedly, about how great it was and what we were going to do next, when I realized that one person was standing in the background. I made my way over to Haymitch and said, "can't even stay sober right now can you?" He laughed and put the flask he was drinking from away "No, no I can't" "What are you going to do now?" I asked him. Haymitch shrugged and said, "I don't really know. Haven't done anything aside from help with the rebellion since I was 17" I looked at him and said "Well, Snow is dead, so let's not worry about that now" He nodded. For a few moments we just stood there, staring at each other. I couldn't take the silence any longer, so I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around his torso. He stiffened but I kept him in the hug until his arms wrapped around me. He was very warm, and it was the first time I noticed his scent. It was an odd mix of sweat and vodka, that shouldn't have smelled good but it was surprisingly sexy. We parted, just enough to see each other. I looked at his eyes, a beautiful dark blue, and stepped a bit closer to him. I pulled the collar of his shirt down so his face was at my level, and pressed my lips to his.

I have kissed quite a few people, and many of them were very good at the act. However, I never felt that breathless spark that people talk about, the one that allegedly turns them into goo. I wouldn't say that I was goo, but something erupted in my chest when we kissed. Our lips moved against one another's, each movement igniting another mini explosive inside of me, and not the deadly explosive. I can guess that he was enjoying it as much as I was from the way his hands were groping at my body. If I were in my right mind, I would tell him to save it for the bedroom, but my brain was currently incapacitated.

"Hot damn!" I heard and broke away from Haymitch. I turned to see Finnick with the biggest grin on his face, trying not to laugh. Everybody else seemed to be more shocked at the outburst than our actual make out session, though. I straightened out my clothes, which were nearly backwards, and ignored Haymitch's smirk. Johanna was the first one to speak up, "So, we clearly won, so what do we do now?" "It's obvious, we need to get on the television and tell the rest of Panem and the Capitol what happened." We all tuned to Katniss, expecting her to be the one to speak about the defeat today. She backed up, putting her hands in front of her body, and said "No no no, I may have killed him but we all know that I can't talk, we need somebody that can actually lead to tell everybody" Finnick walked over to me and said "Effie, you are the only person here who can talk to the public without sounding like an idiot, so go out there and do your Effie Trinket thing!" I sighed and felt a hand slap my butt. I turned to glare at Haymitch and he just shrugged. I shook my head and began to walk out to the public.

"So, you may be shocked at what has happened here today, but I am here to say that there is nothing for you to fear." I started, smiling at the people. "President Snow is dead, Katniss Everdeen, the mockingjay, has gotten rid of her once and for all!" at this the crowd cheered. "So, now we must rebuild Panem, but we can't afford to make the same mistakes as we did this time. This time, we must create a place where everybody can feel safe, where our children don't need to fear the reaping, where honest workers don't die of starvation, where those in power don't have all of the power. We need to create a world for us, for all of us, not just for those in the Capitol. So, let's get to it because I think this is going to be a big big day!"

AN: So how's that as a finale? Was it okay or is there anything I could have improved? I'm thinking about making an epilogue, like a few year in the future and showing how everything is going. Oh and this is not only my most reviewed story (love you guys) but my story with the most words so ya!

Love you!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: So this is the epilogue! It's going to be from multiple points of view, kind of to see where everybody is 3 years later. Have fun!

Katniss P.O.V.

"_Hey" I said, watching him walk over to me. He was still a bit awkward on his prosthetic but I hardly noticed anymore. "Hi" he replied. I knew what he wanted to hear, and I knew that it was time for me to say it. The war was over and we were beginning to rebuild, with Effie as president. I know, I was shocked but she is a very good leader, and most people respect her. I didn't want to lead the restoration of Panem, I was never good at leading others, and all I wanted was peace. Now I had it, and so did Peeta. _

"_You okay Katniss?" Peeta said. I shook myself out of my thoughts and said "Ya, just thinking," "About what?" he asked, giving me a concerned stare. I hadn't thought about how this would happen, I was never good at speaking anyway. So I just did what I do best, used my actions to say what I chose not to. So I lifted myself onto my toes and pressed my lips to his. It wasn't as though we haven't kissed before, and I have gotten this warm feeling before, but it was the first time I could allow myself to want more. Peeta was obviously happy with my sort of confession and responded eagerly. _

That was three years ago, I smiled and looked at Peeta. He was talking to Gale, about what I'm not sure. I decided to walk over and said "What are we talking about?" Gale answered, "Peeta is telling me about the types of bread he can make,". I nodded and Peeta put his arm around me. This doesn't bother me as much as it used to, but I still get embarrassed. I laughed and added, "You should try the chocolate cake, it is so rich it reminds me of a Capitol citizen turned into a dessert!" We all laughed, and Gale held on to Peeta so he wouldn't fall. "I didn't know you could make jokes Katniss" Peeta said and I punched him, possibly a little to hard judging by his wince. I shrugged, I gave up on trying to be tactful long ago. We were just talking, having fun when I heard a piercing scream.

Johanna P.O.V.

I rolled my eyes, looking at the golden threesome laughing together. They were all just so cheery, as though it were a holiday on performance drugs. I sighed when Brutus came over to talk to me. He didn't even bother to greet me, just tried to suck all of the moisture out of my lips, not that I minded. Apparently, without the pressure of the games, he wasn't a crazy psycho. He is also quite attractive, and quite a performer in my opinion.

I'll never be able to get past living through the games, twice. I don't think any of us will. The best that I can hope for is that I won't have to relive it as a mentor, and won't have to see others go through what I did. So all in all, everything turned out all right.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by a familiar yell piercing the air.

Finnick P.O.V.

"Ahhhh!" she yelled, and I noticed the puddle underneath my wife's feet. At first I panicked, then after a minute I cam to my senses and yelled "somebody get her to the hospital, now!" I grabbed Annie, one hand on her shoulder and the other cradling the bulge in her stomach. I tried to walk her to the hospital, but she doubled over in pain again. We had read all of the books, so I new what the contractions were, but that didn't stop me from being worried.

Finally I was able to get her down to the hospital and into the maternity ward. Her hand was clutching mine, and I ignored the feeling of crushed bones. I don't really know how much time passed, only recalling the intervals between her screams. There was one point that I thought I was going to die.

During a particularly painful contraction, Annie turned toward me and said, "You did this to me!" She kicked out and tried to hit me. I held her hands with mine and said, "It's going to be okay, I promise". She smiled at first but then screamed, "Then you push a baby out of your uterus if you're so confident about that!"

Eventually she did calm down and limited her damage to the destruction of my hand, which was fine by me. After what seemed like decades, the doctor picked up our baby and washed her. Annie then held our daughter and said "Hi Maggie". Tears sprang to my eyes and I said, "Hi Maggie, I'm your dad. I know you are going to be an amazing person, just as great as the woman you are named after". Annie and I looked at each other, both of us picturing, what Maggie would say, and we laughed at the memory of our friend.

Effie P.O.V.

"She's so cute" I yelled, nearly shoving Finnick in my attempt to hold her. I cradled her in my arms, fearing the slightest pressure would harm the child. "Hey now, give me back little Mags," Finnick said, I left the room to give them their time alone.

I was thinking about how lucky my friend is to have the love of his life and an adorable child, when I felt strong hands grip my waist. I turned and pressed my mouth to Haymitch's, smiling into the kiss. "Aren't they cute?" I asked once we broke apart. Haymitch just shrugged and grunted in a way that I assumed meant that he didn't care. I rolled my eyes and said, "You think it's adorable, even if you won't admit it". He picked me up, his hand brushing against places that made me blush.

We were on my bed, making out, when Haymitch pulled away. "What's wrong?" I asked, trying to remember if I ate something that would give me bad breath. Before I could freak out about anything that made my smell like a skunk, Haymitch grabbed his jacket, but seemed to search around in the pockets. He pulled out a small box, which seemed to have jewelry inside of it. That's odd, considering he doesn't buy jewelry, and if he does it's usually disgusting so I have to exchange it without him noticing. He sat back on the bed and opened it, revealing a ring with a big diamond in the center. "Marry me," he said, or rather grunted, but I could hear him regardless. I couldn't really speak, so I leaned into him and kissed him. He responded before pulling back and asking, "that means yes right" I nodded and sat up straight, realizing what this meant. "I'm getting married! Wow I have to plan the wedding, and get a dress, oh and I'll need to see Peeta about making a cake! Ooh, I'll need to get new lingerie for the wedding night!" At lingerie Haymitch perked up. I laughed and said, "Well, let's celebrate" "Yes, let's" Haymitch replied before I pulled him down on top of me, and pulled us under the covers.

THE END

AN: So what did you think of the epilogue? Be honest because I want to know if it sucked or not! Thanks for reading and until next time hugs and kisses


End file.
